


River baths

by ZC1996



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Belts, Blow Jobs, Caught, Doggy Style, Dom Arthur Morgan, F/M, Falling In Love, Hair-pulling, Held Down, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Protective Arthur, Rivers, Rough Sex, Sneaking Around, Tree Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Arthur catches you bathing in the river but, so do two other men. He saves you from them helping you back to camp. Ya'll get distracted on the walk back stoping to rest against a tree.





	1. Chapter 1

You step into the warm water seeing fish swim away quickly. You giggle a little going hip deep. You only wearing a short undershirt you had gotten from one of the men at camp. It was perfect for bathing clinging to your body like a second skin.

You sink lower looking around in the woods. Nothing there but, trees and insects. You bite your lip pulling the shirt over your head leaving your breast bare in the water. The cool water on your nipples was erotic you moan softly feeling something hit your bent leg.

"Shit!" You scream jumping up into the air. Your scramble to the shore staying ankle deep in the water. You start laughing naked on the river bank. You looked around again covering your breast with the shirt just in case. 

 

Arthur's View

I heard there was a massive fish up the river a ways from camp. I didn't need my horse for such a short distance. I don't have much bate left anyway. 

I hear splashing in the water. Might be that fish eating bugs. I head to the right that way seeing a head in the river. I squat down noticing the long hair drifting ontop of the water.

'Wait that's _____ from camp.' I think this might be inappropriate. I tried to walk away when I stepped on a twig making it snap loudly. 

"Shit!" She screamed. I jumped in shock making me fall with a grunt against a tree truck. My hat fell giving me a clear view of her naked on the river bank. She must have gotten scared by a fish or something. Her tits bounced naturally full and soft looking. 

My cock immediately hardened. She bit her lip covering her hard nipples for a moment looking into the trees. I held my breath not moving as she chuckled again shaking her head and sitting down. 

She layed the shirt out on the shore. Laying face down on it with her head on her arms. Her ass was plump probably hand fulls. God this women was voluptuous my cock throbbed wanting to feel 

I started palming my hard cock. Kind of stuck watching this beautiful women. I didn't quite mind any ways I hadn't been with anyone in months felt like a year.

I unbuckled my pants pushing them down enough to pull my cock out. I groan softly starting to pump my cock up and down. I wanted to mount her right there. Spread her knees and slide into her pussy until she moaned. My body laying against hers pushing deeper against your big ass.

"Hey there pretty lady." A deep hick voice come from the far left. I growl in frustration quickly putting my cock away. Two men where walking towards her one with a rifle. If I wasn't busy with my dick I would have seen them

"Fucking idiot." I growl to myself and her silently. She tried to slide into the water. One if the men ran quickly grabbing her arm. He dragged her out of the water roughly making her scream. 

"Mmmm this one is gonna be a great fuck. The wild ones always are extra tight." The man laughs. ______ screamed again. I jumped into action.

Your point of view

 

2 gun shots made you shreak. The hand on your arm fell. So did the body right onto your clothes. Blood pooled around him and the other man further down the river bank. 

Foot steps to your left made you whimper covering your breast while crossing your legs. Arthur Morgan came out of the woods putting his pistol away. He was fixing his pants trying not to look at you directly his cheeks a light pink under his beard. 

"Arthur, thank you. This one is bleeding all over my dress." You say kicking the dead body. Arthur look at him then looks you over head to toe. He begins to unbutton his jacket shrugging it off. He was wearing a white shirt underneath it with black suspenders connected to his belt. His jeans where light grey and worn.

"Here." He grunts walking the jacket over to you. You wrap it around your shoulders. It barely covered your ass stopping right under your cheeks. "Where are your shoes?" He asks looking at your shapely legs. 

"I uhh don't know. Damn they are my only pair. Did you bring your horse?" You ask as he shakes his head no. He looks around flipping the dead bodies over looking for your shoes and valuables. 

"I don't see them. Do you have enough money to buy new clothes in town?" He asks coming to stand right in front of you. 

"I don't know I could just borrow some until I get enough. Thank you for helping me Arthur." You smile looking down at his chest hair peaking out of his shirt. 

"Well i can't leave you hear with two dead men. Especially since they where gonna," he trailed off looking you up and down again.",you know. Do you mind if I carry you?" He asks looking down at your legs. 

"I can walk Arthur I'm not completely helpless." You blush not wanting your ass near his face. 

"______ there are snakes all over the place if you step on one barefoot your fucked. I can carry animals twice your size darlin." He chuckles bending down to immediately pick you up. 

"Wait!" You yelp. His hand landed right between your legs so close to your already wet pussy. You struggle trying to get out of his hold. He grunts going to pick you up over his shoulder when suddenly his fingers slip between your lower lips. 

"Arthur." You moan grabbing his shirt. His fingers froze noticing how wet your pussy is. He quickly sets you down with a half closed dark eyes. 

"Don't move this time." He commands stepping forward. He took your wrists and wrapped them around his neck. Quickly he grabbed the back of your thighs parting your legs around his hips. You held on tight to his neck and hips holding yourself up almost. 

His hands went right to your ass cheeks holding them firmly. He pulled your tighter against him your open pussy rubbing against his belt buckle. You moan lightly not realizing it. 

"You ok?" Arthur grunts dropping your a little lower. You felt a bulge in his jeans against your heated core. You moaned again slightly thrusting against it. 

"I'm ok. Let's get back to camp quickly before somebody sees us." You bite your lip looking into his half closed eyes. You felt the bulge throbbing in his jeans making you close your eyes thrusting once more. 

"Keep doing that and I'll be forced to walk you straight to my bed little lady." He growled squeezing my ass hard. You gasp half smirking as your hand went into his hair. 

"Arthur your hat is missing." You giggle leaning up to kiss him. He meets your kiss with a deep growl. It was like lighting shot between us. I wanted him inside of me that very moment. My arms and legs tightened my lips parted allowing him access. He pulled away with a growl looking around. 

"Not here. Need to fuck you on a bed." He smirked starting to walk towards Shady Bell. Every step pushed you away then back down. You gasped feeling like he was dry humping you with each stride. 

"Save me and fuck me like some damsel in distress." You chuckle feeling his hands tighten on your ass again. 

"I saw you in the water. Before those men showed up. I decided to fuck you then. I just didn't plan on touching your wet pussy. I need you now." He grunts walking a little faster. You whimper his jeans rubbing your entrance and clit. 

"You where watching me? Why didn't you see those men?" You question whimpering when cock throbs. 

"I was a little distracted by your body. I couldn't stop imagining being ontop of your backside. Spreading your legs. Oh fuck it." He growls stopping to push you against a thick tree. The jacket protects your back as he suddenly drops to his knees. He sets your thighs on his shoulders. Giving him access to your wet lips. His tongue flicked your clit. 

"Arthur." You gasp digging the heels of your feet into his back. His starts licking your entrance darting in and out before sliding two fingers inside if you. Your hands pulled his hair making him growl against your pussy. His hands roughly pulled your thighs apart.

He licked and sucked your clit wildly. You shivered starting to cum all over his face. You thrust against his tongue drawing out the waves of pleasure. He set you down for just a second to pick you back up and pin you against the tree.

"I have ever intentions of fucking you against this tree. Tell me you don't want it and I'll carry back to camp like an honorable man. I'll wait for you to be ready but, I'm so ready right now and you taste so fucking good." He growls with a moan thrusting his bulge against your wet pussy. 

"Fuck me now and then when we get back to camp." You blush when he smiles. Quickly undoing his jeans. The tip of his cock was hot against your clit. He groaned sliding it down to your entrance. 

"Last chance." He whispers against your lips. You moan leaning in to kiss him. He pushed inside you sliding half way to go back to his tip. You half gasp and moan feeling him slide all the way inside your pussy. 

"Jesus that feels so good." You whimper clinching his thick shaft. He starts slowly pounding your body against the tree. It shakes with each deep thrust. Your arms wrap around his shoulders pulling his hair lightly. 

"To tight gonna cum." He growls trying to slow down to help you cum. Your legs tighten around his hips. You meet his thrusts feeling him start to shake so close. 

"Cum inside me Arthur." You smile looking into his lust filled eyes. His lips parted as he grunted through his teeth. He squeezed your ass hard pushing as deep as possible. Your moaned feeling his cum start to fill your pussy. 

"Mmm darling your perfect." He whispers softly pumping a few more times. His cum started to leak out the more he thrusts. Your hand pull his hair softly not expecting him to kiss you firmly pushing to your cervix.


	2. Feeling something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll sneak back to camp being seen by Dutch. Arthur takes you to his room.

"I'm gonna see if the lady's have a dress for you. If your sleeping when I get back I'll leave you be." He looks you over once more with a smile. Then slowly walks out of the room. 

Your eyes closed with a soft moan enjoying the after sex tenderness. You sit up removing his jacket to use as a blanket. Laying on your right side to see when he comes in. Your eyes grew heavier the longer he took getting the clothes. 

The floor squeaked startlingly you awake. You sit up in bed the jacket falling to your waist. Arthur enters a second later looking directly at you half naked in his bed. He had a bundle of clothes under his left arm. With two bowls of food and bottles of beer in the right. 

"Thought you might be hungry. Sorry it took so long." He smiles eyeing your breast greedily. You smile back pulling the jacket up to barley cover your nipples. 

"Thank you, Arthur. I am pretty hungry. How much do I owe you for the clothes?" You inquire he sets the dress on his dresser. Extending the bowl of food to you with a beer. He took his jacket giving you a real blanket in exchange. 

"Nothing ______. I got blood all over your old ones. I can take you into town tomorrow to buy new boots." He sits down on the bed not making eyes contact. He opens the beer taking a long drink of it. 

You smile softly starting to eat and drink the luke warm beer. Half way through you food you where very distracted by his leg touching yours. You bite your bottom lip as his head turns to look at your mostly exposed breast. 

"So you ready for round two?" He smiles taking your food and beer sitting them on a chair close by. 

"Sure, do you mind if I give you oral this time?" You smirk setting the blanket on the bed. His gulped taken back by your boldness. 

"Not at all darlin." He shuts the doors to his balcony locking them all. He turns back starting to undo his shirt. His body was lean and toned his chest and stomach covered in a trimmed layer of dark hair.

His large hands unbuttoned his pants quickly pulling the suspenders off. His pants dropped easily leaving his hard cock free. He kicked off his boots a little awkwardly making you smile. 

You scoot to the edge of the bed your toes wiggling on the wood in anticipation. Completely naked he walked over to you his cock swaying slightly with each step. 

"You want to suck my big dick huh? Your going to choke darlin." He bites his lip standing in front of you. He was at least 2x as big as the last man you where with. You reached out to hold it but, he grabbed your hand pulling it up. 

"Mouth only _____." He ordered thrusting his cock towards your lips. You smile licking the under side of his head. Arthur groaned thrusting lightly but, holding back to see what you can do.

You open wide taking the tip in your mouth licking the bottom back and forth. He grunts feeling you take more of his shaft. He was half way inside your mouth stretching your jaw wide. You bob out a to tease him a little making him growl. 

"Take it all." He orders squeazing your hand tighter. You moan around his cock opening a little wider to swallow him all. You went slow taking every inch with another little moan. "That's it baby." He whispers

You where almost to his hair when your throat contracted making you gag. You mouth open a little more making drool run down your chin. He moaned thrusting to your gagging point again.

"Mmm so full of my cock. I want to fuck your face like this is that ok. Squeeze my hand once for yes." Arthur asks rubbing his thumb along the back of your hand. You moan clenching his hand to say yes meeting his darkened lust filled eyes. "Good girl."

He bites his lip starting to thrust short and quick hitting your gag point over and over. You wrap your lips around his shaft trying to keep the drool in. Your free hand went to his hip naturally trying to accommodate to his facefucking. 

He snatched it up pinning your wrist together on his hairy chest. It made you lean forward taking more of him. Your eyes watered making him groan.

"Gonna cum you better swallow if you want a reward." He smirks pumping faster and deeper. Your hands feel his chest making your legs clench in need. You wanted the reward feeling his cock start to throb. 

His cum hit the back of your throat filling your mouth with salty fluid. He moaned loudly pushing deep inside cutting off your airway for a second. Your greedily moved your tongue trying to swallow his hot fluid but, his shaft was to big forcing cum down your chin and neck.

Arthur was breathing heavily as he pulled out to the tip. Your tongue flicked the most sensitive part making him squirt a last drop of cum. He withdrew rubbing his head against your cum soaked lips. 

"The is an amazing sight. You definitely earned the reward." He smiles leaning down to kiss your hands letting them down to your lap. "Lay down flat. Have you ever been tied with a belt?"

"No Sir. I've only been in bed with a man a few." You blush telling the truth.

"Would you like to be? If you feel uncomfortable at all say "coughdrop" and I'll stop to untie you." He says quickly slowly pulling up a long thin black belt. You shiver thinking about not being able to fight back. He held your hands during the blowjob and it was amazing. 

"I trust you Arthur. Tie me." You bite your lip holding your arms above your head again. He wraps the leather around your wrist tightening it to the point of slight pain. He attached it to another belt on the metal bed frame leaving your trapped and horny for his pleasure.

He leaned over you sucking you nipple hard his tongue swirling at the hard bud. You thrust your chest out into his mouth loving the feeling of his mouth and beard on your skin. 

His right hand slid down your body through your curly pubic hair. You moan clenching your legs in need but, he forces his way between your thighs to reach your clit. His fingers slide to both sides of your clit putting equal pressure. Your whimper never feeling this kind of sexually excited from this before. 

Arthur moves to your left nipple making you jerk in sudden suprise. With this angle he starts to rub you clit in slow circles. Your body started to vibrate in pleasure. His tongue swilered in time with his fingers. Making your moan so loud his free hand had to covered your mouth. He let go of your nipple with a smile.

"Shhhh ______ there are ppl all around use. Wouldn't want anyone to hear you moaning from my big cock." He chuckles moving his fingers down further to push two fingers inside your slick walls. He looked around in a drawer for a bandana. 

"Open up." He orders removing his hand. You opened your mouth wide letting him push the cloth completely into your mouth. You bite down on it as the fingers inside of you start to pump in and out of you slow. 

His other hand went to your clit rubbing quickly this time. You bucked into his hands feeling a third finger slide inside. You moan clenching his fingers so close to an orgasm. His tongue touched your clit as he rubbed quickly. 

"Mmmm mmmm!" You groan cumming undone on your hand. You felt so full as your cum coated his fingers. Your legs tried to close on his head but, his elbows held them apart. You started to sweat from cumming so hard on his hands and tongue. He withdrew from your walls. 

Arthur sat back on his knees looking you in the eyes as he put all three fingers in his mouth. Sucking them dry as your body cooled down. He climbed on to the bed closing your legs to flip you on to your knees. 

"Now ________ remember if any of this hurts spit that rag out and say 'coughdrop'." He groans kicking your knees apart with a deep grunt. His hands grabbed your hips pulling you back tight against the belt.

He entered you so hard your body rocked forward. You moan through the cloth clenching his cock. He was brutally hard moaning and bucking into you like an animal. He forced your arm straight above your head pulling your hips back to meet each pound. 

"So fucking tight I just want to keep pounding and making you cum for hours." He growled pushing deeper to grind his cock against your cervix. His hand clenched your hips with bruising force moaning deep in his chest.

"Damn it your tight pussy keeps making me cum. I'm can keep going if you want. Shake your head yes for keep going or no for stop." He grunts pulling your head off over your shoulders by your hair. You clench his cock feeling his cum start to leak out around his shaft. 

You shake your head yes feeling him pull put to pound back inside of you. He pulled your hair forcing your body to scrunch up you felt small under him. He fucked your hard pushing your knees together with each thrust. 

"Milking my dick like a good girl." Arthur humped faster rubbing his thumb against your asshole. He leaned down spitting on your hole before sliding the tip inside. You groaned against the bandana the pain and pleasure forcing another orgasm from your weak body. 

"Jesus christ you feel so fucking good." He whispered pulling out of your holes. He let your hair go to under your wrist from the belt. You lay limp on his bed face down slowly pulling the cloth out with a small smile. 

"Do you mind if I sleep here or a little bit?" You ask uncertain he would be ok with it. He chuckled picking the blanket off of the floor. 

"Your spending the night _____ buy, only if you move over and let me cuddle you. I might mount you again in the morning if that's alright?" He wiggles into bed rolling you to the left side his arm draped over your stomach. You reached down pulling his hand to your breast. 

"Very alright with me." You smile wiggling your ass against him your eyes already closing. It didn't take much to get you to sleep all warm wrapped in this sexy mans arms.


End file.
